The present invention relates to a technology for an apparatus for managing a license of a service. The present invention claims priority from Japanese Patent Application No. 2012-283157 filed on Dec. 26, 2012, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
There is conventionally known a technology for enabling a license to be shared so that the same user can enjoy a service without limit among a plurality of devices owned by the user. In Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2003-173381, there is disclosed a technology relating to such apparatus.
With an apparatus such as the one described above, there may occur a situation where any of the devices owned by the user can share the license without limit regardless of a property of the license.